


The Loophole to the Curse

by ronanlynx



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bluesey - Freeform, Book 3: Blue Lily Lily Blue, Car rides, Curse Breaking, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, blue lily lily blue au, horrid pastel shirt, i kissed a republican gum, ugly boat shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanlynx/pseuds/ronanlynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orla informs Blue of a loophole in her curse. Blue calls Gansey.<br/>One shot (probably). Set during Blue Lily, Lily Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loophole to the Curse

The phone rang only once.

Richard Gansey the Third pressed the green button so quickly he surprised himself with his desperation. “I wasn’t sleeping.” He breathed his normal greeting to her.

He heard Blue’s quiet laugh through the receiver and wanted to melt. “I know.” She sounded very breathless and nonblue-like. It set Gansey on edge. “Come and get me.”

She hung up.

Without any hesitation at all, he fumbled out of bed, threw a shirt on, grabbed his keys and made his way out to the pig.

And then he drove.

* * *

300 Fox Way was a very different world past midnight. Being downstairs, without the jumble and chaos that normally resided there, Blue felt out of place strangely lonely. She wished her mother was here with her, to talk about what Orla had just explained. Maura Sargent was not however.

Blue felt like crying and calling Gansey again. She did none of these.

She sat in the kitchen, twisting the lid of her empty yogurt container until she heard the unbearable sound of Dick Gansey’s car roll up to the curb of Fox Way.

She walked out to his car.

* * *

The first thing Gansey noticed was that, between her knee high socks and a pair of shorts, Blue Sargent only had about four inches of skin showing on her legs. The second thing he noticed was that, it was a very nice four inches.

“Hello, Jane.” He smiled at her while she climbed in.

“Dick.”

“Where are we going?”

“Anywhere but here.”

“You have to put your seatbelt on first.”

She did.

Gansey drove.

* * *

They drove for a long time. They didn’t talk. Richard Gansey the Third only watched as the wind from outside the pig whipped Blue Sargent's hair around her face. It was hard to focus on driving.

When Blue touched her pinky finger to his and squeezed them together, it was _very_ hard to focus on driving.

Twenty minutes later he pulled onto a side road and stopped the car directly below a willow tree. “Is this far enough?”

Blue nodded, chewing her bottom lip.

They sat in silence for a long moment before Blue stopped her nervous fidgeting and faced him. “I need to tell you something.”

He reached for her pinky finger and looped it with his, just like she had done a few miles ago. There were a thousand things that he wanted her to tell him. _I know where Glendower is. The curse to my lips is stupid and isn't real. Jimi saw that your mother won the election._

Blue Sargent said none of these things.

“Orla told me today that…” she stopped herself and cleared her throat.  “My curse has a loophole, Gansey.”

He stared at her, rubbing his index finger across his bottom lip. “What does that mean?”

“I can’t kiss you.” She breathed. “But if you wanted to....”

“Wanted to what?”

“You can kiss me, Gansey. I just can’t kiss you back.”

He paused for a long moment, understanding what this meant; what this meant for them. “That sounds very nice, Jane.”

She smiled. “Of course, you don’t have to. Some would say the risk of dying outweighs a small stupid kiss.”

“Kissing you, Blue Sargent,” Gansey whispered and leaned in close to her. She felt his warm breath on her nose. “Would be anything but small nor stupid.”

Blue felt her cheeks flush scarlet and met his eyes. Their noses touched. Everything in her felt warm and electrified.

“Don’t move, Jane.” Gansey moved closer. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Blue remembered how she relaxed her lips when she kissed Noah. She did that now and closed her eyes.

In one second she was prepared and anxious and in the next, all she could think about was how warm Gansey’s mouth was pressed against her own. Blue felt as if there was a raging inferno inside her heart.

It was over very quickly. I think they were both scared that he was going to drop dead if it lasted longer than five seconds. “You’re not dead.” She breathed. She wanted to grip his horrible pastel colored collared shirt in her fist and pull him back to her. It was the only thing she had ever wanted.

As if he read her mind, Gansey leaned in again and kissed her. This time was far better than the first. She felt his smile and his breath and the way his lips moved against hers. Blue felt so alive. She gripped the sleeve of his shirt tightly, urging herself not to move her own lips. It took everything in her just to keep still.

His mouth moved to her cheek and down to her jaw and to her neck. She groaned a little. “ _Gansey-_ ”

He could have died right then. That noise, that beautiful, exquisite sound was worth his entire life. He felt it so strongly in his heart and in his bones.

“I want to kiss you again.” He whispered.

“I want you to, too.” She whispered back.

He pressed his mouth to hers so intensely he felt goosebumps rise on his arms. Blue shuddered and wanted more, more, more. His grip on her jaw set her ablaze. The moment was so beautiful and her heart pounded in her chest.

Blue felt it, the undying urge to move her lips against his. She yanked herself backwards before it shifted from a want to an action.

Gansey looked troubled. “Did I hurt you?”

Blue shook her head and touched her lips with her fingers. “No.”

He plead with her, “Did I do something wrong?”

“Hardly.” She shook her head again. “I just want to kiss you back. Very much.” She whispered.

“I want you to, too, Jane.” He whispered back.

“I’m not going to.”

“That’s much appreciated.”

Gansey had never felt like this before. He couldn’t understand what the feeling was; the unraveling in his chest, the goosebumps, the head spinning sensation that was Blue Sargent. He felt it before he thought it, and when it was finally in his brain he felt like screaming it to all of Henrietta.

He loved her.

Gansey loved Adam and Ronan, but this was different. He had never thought about what Ronan Lynch’s lips tasted like. He had never wished to put his hand atop of Adam Parrish’s bare thigh.

Blue felt it too, but she also felt it wasn’t enough. And it also wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that she could not kiss the boy she loved. It wasn’t fair that people like Orla got to go around kissing whomever they may please, while Blue was scared to even place her lips upon Gansey’s skin.

“I’m in love with you, Blue Sargent.”

Blue felt her chest plummet and closed her eyes. “That’s a relief. I was beginning to think this entire thing was one sided.”

Gansey smiled.

For once, Henrietta seemed to hold her entire future and every answer. For once, Blue Sargent felt quiet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more one shot prompts but idk my school starts back next week and i'll be stressed. So don't count on it lol.


End file.
